A. Field of the Invention
This is a toolbox, which fits in very tight or cramped places. It will be equipped with a source of lighting as well as a means to plug the toolbox into an electrical power source for illumination and to operate tools. It will also store a variety of tools, and store other equipment such as burners and brazers, which may be needed in a particular operation.
B. Prior Art
There are other devices, which make toolboxes more versatile and those include boxes, which have lighting sources as well as connections for power sources. However, they do not combine all of the unique features of this particular device into one unit. Representative examples of the prior art include Washington, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,251, Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,730, and Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,350.